


Book 5: An Indirect Siege

by BepisPerfected



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BepisPerfected/pseuds/BepisPerfected
Summary: A continuation from Book 4
Collections: Paar Jun; a Biographical Account of Ambition





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appendix of terms: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132244

#  Book 5: An Indirect Siege

As recorded by Dremora Tzukyl, Palace Scribe.

##  Chapter 1

In the war camps across Cyrodiil, Keksa had made sure not to let her legions sit idly by. She had kept in constant contact with Jun while he and his brother worked on their plans, providing them with key information about the central province. Though she could not directly attack any of the cities, that did not mean that she could not plant spies. The Empire had cracked down on Argonians in the province, fearing that the same strategies used to conquer Skyrim from the inside would be used on them as well, and as such many cities had barred them from entry. Nords and Dunmer were common enough in the Imperial province to still be allowed in, but they were given side glances and marked as untrustworthy. That did little to slow the War Lord down.

While delivering a report to the Palace of Apocrypha, Keksa found the Lord Conqueror to have run off again with Caldra to some corner of the realm. She did not mind waiting too much, as it gave her a chance to test her metal against the best of the Authority. She could often catch the Ambercore training in their unique _Toordunkein_ style, a further alteration on Nahkiir’s method to incorporate the delicate pyromancy of an Imoul Blazeweaver, or converse with the myriad of daedra that congregated in the First Koh-Nassa’s court. She even enjoyed the boisterous antics of his ink-splattered advisors, unlike her wood-faced mentor. On this visit, a boastful Mazken loitering around the Hall caught her attention. She recognized Sayra from the Skyrim campaign and the two began to chat. In as much as the Mazken were upset to hear that Nahkiir had turned to a boring pledge of pacifism, she was glad to hear that one of her students had stepped up to claim her violent mantle. Keksa adored the cunning nature of the daedra, and decided to employ her and her clan as spies for the Authority.

The Mazken disguised themselves as Imperials and easily infiltrated the courts of counts and the offices of wealthy merchants, eavesdropping on closed-door conversations or even stealing private correspondences to find the best ways to exploit the Cyrods. Keksa believed she had found it in an invitation from Julian Mede to one of these merchants, sent on the 3rd of Sun’s Dawn, 4E 216. Julian’s father was the estranged nephew of Emperor Titus II, and the Imperial Council believed they had finally found a legitimate heir to put an end to the plague of throne-swapping. He was to be coronated in three months time on the 7th of Second Seed, on the holiday of Second Planting. The associated connotations of growth and renewal were obvious to the locals. On the night of his coronation, he was to host a grand ball with all of the most influential figures from across the Empire and delegates from the surrounding provinces.

A little digging further revealed that Julian acknowledged the weak state of the Imperial Empire and wanted to regain many of the allies that had been lost in the Great War. However, due to the recent turmoil between the Combined Ebonheart Authority and the Cyrodiilic Empire, he had decided not to host any representatives from Skyrim, Morrowind, or Black Marsh. Jun commended Keksa on her excellent work and instructed Veysan to push ahead their timetable for the first stage of their grand endeavor.

At about this same time, a number of odd but seemingly unrelated events transpired. On the 24th of Sun’s Dawn in the southern port city of Leyawiin, a dock worker was unloading some cargo when he noticed a large dark shape moving in the water beneath the boats. Immediately he ran for the guards, saying that a sea monster had swam up the river, but when they arrived to investigate the shape was gone. The worker wrote it off as his imagination, until he saw the shape again not two days later, then again the day after. On the fourth occurrence, the guards threw him in jail for wasting their time.

In the Imperial City on the 12th of First Seed, a few citizens recalled the ship that floated into Lake Rumore tilting ominously towards one side. It had nearly made it into port when its mast collapsed and the entire ship sunk like a stone below the waves. A few crew members made it to shore, claiming to be Breton traders who had been attacked by Khajiit raiders on their passage down. The people on the docks were too preoccupied with ensuring the men’s safety to ask why they had not stopped for repairs earlier or question the dark tribal tattoos that peeked out from gaps in their clothes. Had anyone been paying attention to the ship itself, they would have also wondered why there were only a handful of crew above decks or why one of them was chopping into the mast as they sailed in.

Next month in Bravil, a boy on the shore noticed another cargo ship sink below the waves of the Niben Bay at the mouth of the panther river. This was not unheard of, as inexperienced sailors would often be caught by the jagged rocks. What _was_ out of the ordinary was the fact that the ship had passed through the deepest channel of the river easily and only descended once it was far into the bay, without the usual loud cracking of timber or screams of dismay. This did not bother the boy too much, as he was still concerned about the sea monsters he had seen swimming up the river a few days earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

##  Chapter 2

Second Planting arrived and Julian’s ascension to Emperor went splendidly, followed by exuberant rejoicing throughout the Imperial City. With a background of political strife on everyone’s minds, he delivered a coronation speech that focused on rebuilding these strained relations through definitive diplomacy. He promised to make the Empire strong and respected once more, without the needless bloodshed of past dynasties. Paar Jun watched from the crowd, disguised along some of the Mazken as common beggars, and noted that at any other time Julian probably would have made a half-decent Emperor. He was young, politically competent, and had a noble goal in mind. If he was smart, he might have even been able to accomplish what he preached. Jun chuckled quietly to himself, since he knew that it would never come to be, at least not as the new Emperor would like.

That night, the Imperial City was lit up with lights in celebration of the coronation. Taverns across Cyrodiil were filled with jovial songs and parties in honor of Julian, his words of peace resonating within the ravaged province. However, no celebration was as grand as that which took place in the Imperial Palace. A moderate celebrity in the political scene, Julian’s ball had brought in nearly three hundred people from across Tamriel, from the wealthy merchants of High Rock, snobbish nobles from across Cyrodiil, and Ambassadors from the Aldmeri Dominion. All the members of the Elder Council had come to celebrate what they believed would be the beginning of a new age of prosperity. Begrudgingly, even a diplomatic group from Hammerfell had arrived to judge the validity of the new Empire, after their bitter split during the Great War. Two by two they entered the great palace from magnificent stagecoaches dressed in the finest raiment. Imperial guards swarmed the exterior of the palace and the garrison of the city, pulling a significant portion of the Legion to ensure nothing would disturb the Emperor’s ball. The twin moons of Masser and Secunda hung low in the sky and wispy clouds floated at odd intervals, making the night unusually dark. Atop the northernmost watchtower, a sentry saw the silhouette of what appeared to be some great and far-off bird flutter across one of the moons, though in an instant it had disappeared into the black and he could see it no longer.

As one of the last of the Breton nobles entered the ballroom, their servant presented a book to the palace greeter. He stated that it was an ancient Ayleid tome for the coronation of a king, and that his master would like a passage read aloud as a token of good fortune to the new Emperor. The book itself was black and moldering, as though it had rested in a bog for some untold millennium and had only recently been dredged up, though the greeter obliged the servant’s request. Once the guests had all arrived, the greeter called attention to Emperor Julian and congratulated him once more on his new position, then opened the book he had been given to the spot the servant had instructed. The script was foreign and incomprehensible, and for a moment the greeter was unsure of how to proceed. Before he could react, the tome levitated out of his hands and flesh gurgled from the pages. The transportation tome solidified as a deep green chasm swirled within. The horrified crowd gasped as two figures stepped out of the wretched abyss and the portal snapped shut behind them. One of the figures gestured to the greeter, who suddenly leapt to his feet and stood beside them. Compelled against his will, he announced the arrival of Lord Conqueror Paar Jun of the Combined Ebonheart Authority and his guest, Princess Imoul Caldra of Infernace.

Jun addressed the onlookers and stated smugly that he was disappointed that Julian had not invited him to his ball, as their respective nations were in desperate need of the reconciliation the Emperor had preached. He also remarked that despite his grand entrance, he had no ill intentions for the festivities as a whole, and simply wanted to make it clear to the Emperor that he was not to be ignored. Friendly relations had to start somewhere, after all. Before Julian could rebuke him, the intruders had already joined the crowd to mingle with the nobles. Rather than forcefully attempting to remove Paar Jun from the ball and cause even more of a scene, Julian instead decided to let the transgression go unpunished so as not to upset the rest of his night. Still, he ensured that he and his daedra were constantly being monitored by the Emperor’s personal guards, the Penitus Oculatus.

The Ebonheart and his Princess had gone far out of their way to upstage the Emperor in every way they could. Aside from literally arriving from a Daedric realm, they wanted there very presence to be far more extravagant than any other guests. Weeks before, Jun had visited Sanguine, Prince of Debauchery in his realm and revealed his intention to crash the royal ball. Delighted with the prospect of ruining such an important event, he decided to assist Jun in the planning, and even went ahead of himself to have the most ostentatious apparel tailored just for them to wear. For Jun he had a Spiderkith spinner create a trim suit of dark Skein Spider silk and golden thread, with studded gems of crimson jasper to accentuate the amber of his heart and mask. The Prince was particularly proud of what he created for Caldra, as Flame Atronachs are notoriously hard to design for. This is mainly due to their unachievably high standards of fashion and the fact that they burn through just about every known fabric. For her he had crafted a dress made from a thousand slivers of polished volcanic glass, shingled independently so they would ripple with every movement and allow her fluttering embers to pass through. It also provided the Princess with a flame-retardant enchantment so she would not melt the silverware or reduce the floorboards to cinders just by passing over them.

Though fearful at first, the other nobles quickly found the imposing pair to be quite personable and talkative. As innumerable rumors had surfaced about the Authority and its outrageous leader, they soon crowded Jun and Caldra with questions. Many were harshly critical, though equally as many were intensely curious. He humored the inquiries of the merchants and deflected the accusations of the ambassadors, working to subtly mention to the Bretons that the Authority had open ports practically brimming with merchandise for High Rock. He moved on to discuss the politics of Imperial nobles and both the struggles and successes they faced, showing his competency for leadership and the nuances of diplomacy. He even engaged the emissary from Hammerfell, mentioning his brother's glowing appraisal of the province from his expedition, and they soon got to talking on the tactics of war and how the Imperial legion had fumbled in their last few campaigns. The Redguards were fierce and independent warriors, but they desired for unity against the Aldmeri Dominion. Jun confided in the emissary that he too had no love of the Dominion, and would gladly stand with Hammerfell against them, should conflict break out.

Jun had intentionally avoided interaction with the Dominion representatives for that very reason, though he was surprised when he was approached by a delegation from Elsweyr. He left Caldra to continue talking war with the Redguards while Jun went to confront them. The Khajiit and Argonians had feuded with one another for countless generations, and their loyalties now laid with two opposing powers. Though he did have a deep dislike for the cat-men, their support had made up a significant portion of the Dominion’s army in the Great War and they had proven themselves to be fearsome opponents both on and off the battlefield. He initially met the delegation with hostility, though quickly his tone changed.

The Khajiit had heard of the destruction wrought by the Red Mountain, and with volcano seemingly under Jun’s control they worried that he would blot out the moons with ash should the two races come into conflict, disrupting the race’s spiritual and biological reliance on them. The disarray of the Void Nights when the moons disappeared previously caused such calamity in Elsweyr that just the unverifiable claim that the Altmer had brought the great celestial bodies back was enough to convince the Khajiit to pledge themselves to the Aldmeri Dominion. The delegation threatened that Elsweyr would burn Black Marsh to the ground if Jun ever tried.

The Lord Conqueror had never even considered such an action, though seeing the reaction it brought gave him an idea. Jun mentioned that within the lands of the Authority, Khajiit were treated as second class citizens and were not allowed entry into many cities. This was more due to a longstanding bias against them as opposed to any formal law he had introduced. Jun offered to not only outlaw such actions but also to offer special protection to Khajiit caravans around the Authority, in exchange for Elsweyr staying out of the inevitable conflict between his empire and the Dominion. Jun had no intention of letting the opportunity presented to him pass by. The delegation was rightly surprised by his offer and spat indignantly that they would not renounce their standing alliances just for a shred of respect from the enemy, reaffirming their commitment to the elves. 

Though they had a rough start, the Emperor’s Ball had continued unhindered by their unexpected arrivals. Just as Jun and Caldra had mingled among the various groups collected that night, Julian had likewise gained support from the partygoers with his exceptional charisma and political skills. Wine flowed readily through glasses and the nobles ate heartily. Couples danced in the ballroom to the delight of the band, though they were overshadowed yet again by a certain blazing dancer and her scaled partner as they filled the floor with wisps of flame.

Julian soon tired of Jun stealing the spotlight and pulled the two of them aside to speak privately, though much to the Emperor’s surprise he discovered they had plenty in common. Both Julian and Paar Jun desired for a cohesive government that would repair much of the damage that had been wrought by both the Oblivion Crisis, the Great War, and the dozens of minor conflicts that followed. They were both upset with the Aldmeri Dominion and the rules they had imposed upon the rest of Tamriel, and they both believed that the strength of the Imperial City would help to push back the influence of the Altmer. Julian was particularly surprised by the last similarity, though Jun assured him that it was true. He believed very strongly that if the Dominion were to be thrown off their pedestal of superiority, the turning point would come in the Imperial City.


	3. Chapter 3

##  Chapter 3

The party began to wind down as midnight neared. The band had stopped playing and a few people were preparing to leave, filling the palace with the quiet chatter of a hundred private conversations. High above the White-Gold Tower the roar of some great beast sounded over the city, just barely audible to the guests inside. Legionaries on the walls looked up in search of the source of the noise, though the oppressive pitch of the night obscured the entire sky. In Lake Rumore, ripples from some underwater upheaval formed at even intervals in a ring around the Imperial City. Guards near the bridges noticed shadows moving in the trees just out of sight and the sound of unseen creatures flying overhead. Road patrols ran behind schedule as soldiers failed to arrive back at their barracks or assigned posts. Beggars near the waterfront noticed the almost imperceptible glint of faint moonlight on a thousand eyes resting just beneath the waves, and quickly ran for shelter.

Wooden pylons slowly rose out of the ripples, darkened by the water. More and more shapes began to pass in front of the moons, casting long shadows on the ground below. Silent claws reached up towards the boots of those who stood too close to the water, countless more surrounding them. Guards on each of the city’s primary bridges heard the whoosh of an arrow, followed by a sudden suffocating murk as the torches around them were blown out. With the light gone, the guards turned back to the tree line. They could not see a thing beyond the edge of the bridge, though they could have sworn that there was movement within the shadows. In the water, the pylons and their associated components had fully risen.

At the stroke of midnight, there was yet another roar far louder than the first. Legionaries on the walls turned to look at the White-Gold Tower once more, and when they turned back the lake had seemed to catch fire. Bouts of flame had sprouted on the surface with strange geometric shadows around them. A veteran on a far watchtower began to shout something, but he was too far away to be heard clearly. As the guards strained to see what had caused the fires, one of the blazes began to move wildly and then launch into the sky. It was only as the first fire collided with the walls that they understood what he was yelling: Trebuchet.

In an instant, the darkened night was illuminated by the burning payloads of a dozen catapults as they arced toward the city. Imperial citizens watched the paths of the flaming munitions soar over their heads, illuminating to their horror the nest of dragons that had been silently circling above the White-Gold Tower, and the large golden-scaled leader perched proudly on its top. Legionaries scrambled to their battle stations and were suddenly met by the horde of An-Xileel warriors and their Lamia allies that poured out of the water. Legates reorganized their soldiers to push back the invaders at the waterfront, as thunderous noise emanated from the Southern, Northeastern, and Northwestern gates. At each, a pair of Giants used their great hammers to smash through timber doors and wedge open the portcullises, clearing the way for a combined charge of Nords, Dunmer, Orcs, Reachmen, Half-Giants, and even Minotaurs that rushed between their feet. Centurions roused their sleeping legions and ran to clash with the enemy. Archers on the battlements targeted the trebuchet operators on their floating platforms, only to be countered by a flurry of explosive bolts from the rotating ballistae mounted on either end of the ships. The aggressive and swift fighting of the Argonian special forces was met by the defensive shield tactics of the legionaries, buckling as Keksa and her kanabo leapt over the line and left crumpled soldiers in her wake. Dragons swooped down, torching buildings and soldiers alike. Imperial Battlemages clashed with Dunmer Warlocks, stray fire and lighting striking both sides. Orc, Reachman, and Nordic berserkers pounded relentlessly on the Imperial shields while Giant warhammers, Half-Giant harpoon-hooks, and Minotaur greataxes crunched through their positions. Despite heavy losses, miraculously the Legion managed to stay firm.

As the armies surged against each other and catapults pounded on the City, the Penitus Oculatus hastened to barricade the Imperial Palace and protect the Emperor. It was not hard to discern who had coordinated the attack, and they immediately ran to separate Paar Jun from Julian. They burst through the doors of the ballroom only to find it swarming with Ambercores, with even more coming out of the portal Jun had re-opened once the attack began. They held their blades to the nobles, keeping them hostage, while the Lord Conqueror himself blazed with smug victory in the center of the room. He held Julian in a tight cocoon of ash drawn from every brazier and sconce while he explained the calamity outside.

For months, the Combined Ebonheart Authority had been sending specialized ships up the Niben towards the Imperial City. Akin to overturned longboats, their hulls were covered in mud and rocks to blend in with the riverbed and their decks mounted with equipment to keep them weighed down. Inside each were dozens of hardened An-Xileel warriors and the supplies to support them. Once the ships had arrived in Lake Rumore, they anchored themselves to the lakebed and began construction upside down, building massive catapults and ballistae onto the decks. Occasionally they would send a merchant ship up the river filled with even more Argonians and supplies and intentionally sink them, using the timber to build war camps under the water and resupply the siege ships. When Jun’s dragon had given the signal, all of the siege ships released their anchors, floating to the surface as ten fully armed and equipped siege platforms. In addition, it was his soldiers, not bandits, who had been responsible for the constant raids on merchant caravans coming into the city and the sabotage of resource lines throughout Cyrodiil. The Imperial City had been under siege for months without ever realizing it.

The Penitus Oculatus grew tired of listening to Jun monologue and ran to attack the Ambercore, but the enhanced Argonian warriors were easily an even match for them. Seasoned veterans quickly fell to their blazing strikes and burning Tongue, and Julian begged for an end to the carnage. The Lord Conqueror replied that there was only one thing that would end the fighting. Thus, the Ambercore moved the Elder Council members into the throne room of the palace and Jun dragged Julian along. As the 8th of Second Seed 4E 216 dawned, in his last act as Emperor, Julian Mede and the Elder Council watched Paar Jun lean back on the Ruby Throne and proclaimed him Emperor of Cyrodiil.

Finally satisfied, Jun shouted the words _Oblaan Krif_ from his seat on the throne. Krahvenaak echoed the command, then so did the other Dov, signaling to his warriors to end the fighting. In the space of an hour, he successfully conquered the entire Imperial City.

Paar Jun had done his research and learned extensively from the Dominion’s conquest of the city during the Great War. The suffering they imposed in the ensuing year to break the citizens had directly led to the massive resistance that formed against them, and Jun was determined not to follow in their footsteps. Over the course of the next few weeks, he cast out any and all Thalmor associates or sympathizers and seized their embassy. Rather than destroy it, he instead repurposed it into a regional headquarters for An-Xileel operations within the city.

Cyrodiil was formally unified with the Combined Ebonheart Authority to form the Combined Ebonheart Empire, joining the loyal High Rock with them soon after. The Imperial Legion and Jun’s armies were integrated together into one massive, cohesive, fighting force. To ensure smooth operations, Jun ensured that the military of the Authority was properly codified into that of the Imperials. Keksa retained her title of War Lord despite being elevated to the rank of Grand Marshal, with Kinol and Veysan serving beneath her as a Legion General and Imperial Admiral of the Navy respectively. Nahkiir was also elevated to General status, with her Root Rangers considered as an Irregular Legion. Magrah’s mother and uncle had served the Imperials, so she was familiar enough with their specifics to be brought on as Legate Quartermaster for the Legion, where she insatiably began to find ways to trim the fat off the mass-produced arms and armor back to a more efficient and streamlined set similar to pre-Third Empire designs. Under Jun’s direction, the Legion was expanded to incorporate Reachmen amongst their ranks and any of the beastfolk that would otherwise have been hunted by their numbers, such as Giants and Minotaurs, and even those who had not joined with the Authority, such as Harpies and Nereids. The Argonians and Lamia of the Authority were not placed in the general Legion but were rather deferred to a revitalized cohort called the Diamond Marines, due to their affinity for semi-aquatic warfare. Veysan encouraged his Half-Giant crew to also join the Legion, though there were far too few of them to suggest a presence of civilized Sea Giants. 

The Xiuthan Cult of the Authority was also encouraged across the greater territories, though they continued their formal policy of freedom of religion. Paar Jun had no intention to leave his Palace in Apocrypha for the one in the Imperial City, and so instead he placed Julian in charge as Vice Emperor, ruling in his stead but still under Jun’s direct command. He would merely be the governing head for his province of Cyrodiil, in much the same way as High King Balgruuf for Skyrim, Archwarden Tsolko-Waj in Black Marsh, or the Grand Council of Morrowind. To ensure Julian followed his decree, Jun placed a transportation tome in the Imperial Palace, and Caldra recruited two Flame Atronachs to remain as its permanent guard.

On the 10th, Admiral Veysan and crew accompanied the siege ships as they were sent back down the Niben to be restocked and refitted in Black Marsh, while War Lord Keksa and General Kinol were sent out at the head of their Legions to ensure the cooperation of the remainder of the cities and settlements in the province. Keksa was notable for sending runners ahead to the various counties she was touring to state that despite whether she was invited in, or had to break her way in, she and her armies would be arriving shortly to welcome them into the Combined Ebonheart Empire. Between their sizeable Legions and the dragons that accompanied them, the Imperials did not take much convincing to allow Jun’s generals inside their gates. Thankfully they proved themselves to be far more instructive than destructive upon arrival, much to the Imperial’s confused pleasure. They passed on the customs and laws of the new Empire, taught the smiths how to repair greensteel and shape Magrah’s improved designs, and trained the Legates to fight effectively with a more diverse army by using the individual strengths of their troops to their advantage.

Meanwhile, Jun, styling himself as Lord Emperor now, had asked the emissary of Hammerfell remain in Cyrodiil for a time to discuss the prospect of bringing his province back into the Empire. The Redguards were staunch fighters and the province was notoriously deadly to foreign armies. Jun believed that their desires to combat the Aldmeri Dominion aligned, and it would be mutually beneficial to both parties if Hammerfell was peacefully incorporated rather than risk a long and taxing conflict to bring them together. Jun made it very clear that he had every intention to go through with this plan, even if it necessitated a military campaign, but he also stated that if the Empire was to confront the Dominion, it would be better to save their collective resources for the greater war against the Elves than waste them on a petty territory conflict. The emissary was hesitant to accept any offer without first speaking with the greater ruling body back in Hammerfell, but he believed that they could easily form an alliance at the very least and work forward from there.


	4. Chapter 4

##  Chapter 4

Many visitors to the Imperial City would attest that mere presence in the metropolitan capital had a profound and lasting effect upon them. For Paar Jun, this reaction was intensive. As busy as he was as Lord Emperor, he still tried to make an effort to walk among the people, to be seen constantly and often, and learn the history and life within the center of Tamriel. While touring the Temple District, he paused to admire the grand statue of the Aspect of Akatosh within an ornate open rotunda. He asked a nearby priest for the tale behind such an incredible sculpture, and he recounted the story of the sacrifice of Martin Septim and the Amulet of Kings at the end of the Oblivion Crisis. While elaborating upon the sacred rituals of the Dragonfires and Dragonborn emperors, he mentioned the original Ayleid name of the Amulet's gem: the Chim-el Adabal. Upon hearing this, Jun felt a sudden pressure in his head and sharp pain in his heart. The world seemed to flicker through a migraine haze as the term repeated in overlapping shouted reverberations, and upon subsiding he found himself at the peak of the White-Gold Tower.

The morning had left him behind to his strange propinquity with the Tower. The whispers of old words persisted. Jun walked to the edge and looked down. Chim-el Adabal. The city was a circle, and between the rim the voices of eight spoke. Chim-el Ada'ma. He stood upon the hub, the point of a circle, and a pointed circle was the triangular door to his heart. Chim-et'Ada. He was above the wheel, around the door, within the circle, upon the lock, atop the tower: a shape on its side. Chim. One limb of many, to be stood between. Jun did not walk upon the people for many days.

Instead, the Lord Conqueror distracted himself with his work. Legions were to be reconstructed, supply lines adjusted, sanctions reviewed and removed; a mountain of bureaucratic drivel essential to maintaining order over such a vast territory. Even delegating power to the local governments still left an abundance of Imperial duties. On the 19th, during a savored lapse in the workload, he was cautiously approached by none other than Sayra. She anxiously stated that her master was requesting an audience with him. He brushed her off, stating that Keksa could wait, but the Mazken shook her head and insisted he follow her. She had not been ordered by the War Lord, but rather her _old_ master, the Daedric Prince Boethiah. Jun’s expression dropped behind his mask and he accompanied her to Oblivion.

They arrived not in some infernal arena, but rather in a gap of a dusty canyon crag. Sayra led him through a thin passageway in the gorge of dark-grey granite until they arrived at a grove of crimson coral and web-like booms. There was a single table in the clearing, wide, thin, and brimming with food and drink. Only three chairs were set, two of which were occupied. Their soot-black skin and piercing red eyes suggested they were Dunmer, though as Jun approached, he realized the casually conversing pair were far too large to be mortal of any kind. The woman on the right was reserved and graceful, with a modest crown of interwoven filaments atop her straight hair, and eight spindly arachnid limbs sprouting from her back. The woman on the left was far more boastful, bald apart from a long ponytail and sporting a heavy ebony cuirass. She rested one bare arm on a huge katana sunk into the ground at her side, showing of the defined musculature beneath her pauldrons.

Sayra stood motionless before the remaining chair until acknowledged by the Warrior, and immediately introduced Paar Jun, the Lord Emperor of the Combined Ebonheart Empire. The Spider merely rolled her eyes and scoffed that they were both well aware of their guest. She ordered him to sit in the chair opposite their own and nodded to her partner to remove her servant. With a flick of her hand, Boethiah banished the Mazken back to Nirn.

The demeanor of the two Daedric Princes immediately lightened. Boethiah smiled that they had been impressed by the speed and tact by which he had conquered the Imperial City, and saw fit to reward him. She continued that Mephala had insisted on hosting, glancing at the smirking Daedra beside her, so the Warrior had catered, providing them with a banquet of slain beasts from her arenas and offerings from her shrines. They urged him to eat to his hearts content, adding that the roasted horker and reverse-seared bear ribs were particularly nice. Figuring that this would be a pitiful way for the Prince of Plots to try and trap him, he complied and filled his plate. As he ate, they continued to congratulate him on his strategy. Mephala pointed out that she always enjoyed when an intricate plan of deception was carried out perfectly, and this was a particular delight to watch unravel. She added that they both quite liked his Flame Atronach, and suggested he should keep her around. The Spider mentioned that he should treat her to a nice stoking, or maybe take her to get her horns polished as a reward for her tactical assistance in planning their attack, and added that one of the Spiderkith in his court might be able to recommend a good place. On that note, Boethiah mentioned that his second in command, Keksa, was equally deserving of some recognition. She suggested perhaps commissioning a set of matching chestpieces for her and that Lamia bodyguard she was so fond of, or maybe something more tasteful, like a set of commemorative swords quenched in the blood of their enemies. As much as the Warrior was disappointed to see Nahkiir give up her gratifying violence, she was glad to see another step up to take her place. In fact, she attested that now Jun was the only interesting one of his family. Mephala countered that his brother had that plot to deceive the Falmer into re-education, though admitted it was all hypotheses and not enough action to be enjoyable.

The Princes reiterated that the found Jun to be utterly delightful and were eager to see more. Mephala suggested that if ever her brother got too stuffy, she would be more than happy to have him stay for a time in her web. Boethiah joked that old Mora was stuffy by nature, which got a chuckle out of all three. At this, the Spider leaned forward as though to gossip. She complained to Jun that the Demon of Knowledge had been grumbling about him as of late, something she found to be insurmountably irritating. When questioned as to what, she shrugged. Hermaeus Mora’s foresight was far beyond that of any other Daedra, so they had no way of knowing. All she could gather was that the Tides of Fate seemed to have rolled out on him, hampering his powers of inevitable prediction with woeful inaccuracy. This had happed before, not that he would admit it, though in this instance, he seemed to believe Jun was somehow the catalyst. Boethiah glared over the table at the Xiuthan and stated that the mortal had curried their favor, though he must remember his place. Any action that might scorn a Daedric Prince would be more than enough to jeopardize that respect.

He admitted to them that he had been having visions as of late, of towers and wheels and his place within them, but understanding evaded him. The Daedra glanced between each other, then smiled. It was not surprising the Towers had touched him; he had nearly touched three. Snow-Throat in Skyrim, Red-Tower in Morrowind, home of Walk-Brass before it walked away, and now White-Gold in Cyrodiil. His siblings entangled communion years before had been a laughable attempt at a Tower for Black Marsh. These, Mephala continued, were the stickpins of Reality. Get a good enough hold on one and you can pull all the stitching apart. The Warrior scoffed how he thought he had managed his 'Taming of Red Mountain'; he had merely harnessed Red-Tower and and switched Reality to his whim. That little drop in his chest was the closest thing to a Stone the Mountain had since Walk-Brass had made off with its original one in the last Era. In essence, he was fused to his very own Chim-el Adabal, but for Red-Tower as opposed to White-Gold. That name set him off, and he demanded to know what curse had plagued him. Mephala laughed that chim, or more specifically, CHIM, was the Crowned Tower, the sole concept that could transcend mortality. By happenchance, the pair of Daedra had actually been the ones to first teach this to the prophet Veloth, and later again to lord Vivec. Jun was excited to be the next, but she waved him off with a hand. He was not ready for such a thing; it would drive him immediately mad, and that simply would not do. His current exploits were far too entertaining. Though if Mora's prediction was anything to go off, perhaps his enlightenment had been foretold. Boethiah stated that such a thing was a ridiculous presumption, some unfounded correlation. They alone would keep him on the path, if nothing more than to take her brother down a peg. After all, it was Jun's fault his influence had spread so widely in the first place. Spurning the Scryer would just serve to keep the playing field level. Both Daedra began to laugh heartily and tossed Jun spiralling back to Tamriel.

Their meeting would not go unremembered. The Lord Emperor’s decisive victory over the Empire and the support of two of the most powerful beings in existence did little to moderate his ego. Rather than satiating his desire for power, taking Cyrodiil only heightened it. On the 24th of Second Seed, he knelt before the altar in his Palace and prayed to Hur Momora, wishing to expand his Palace into an entire city. He would fill it to the brim with loyal daedra from across the realms and mortal servants of the Prince, so grand and expansive that it would put the Imperial City to shame! Apocrypha would become the hub of Aurbis, the center of both Oblivion and Nirn! He would be the center of the wheel, with the Palace as his Tower and his throne as its Stone. Surely this was the culmination of his visions!

The Daedric Lord had become irritated with Jun’s ceaseless greed and rebuked him. He infested the chapel, growing great and angry tendrils from the walls as a foam of eyes bubbled from the floor and seeped out of every orifice. The Prince roared that Apocrypha was the library of forbidden knowledge, a place of secrets, not Jun’s personal collection to give and take from as he pleased. This place was a vault, sealed for the protection of the other realms, and just because Jun had so generously been given a key, that did not mean he could use it to host the whole mortal plane! Mora thundered that Jun should be thankful for the gifts he had already been bestowed, rather than constantly clawing for more. He would do well to remember his place as little more than a Champion beneath a God, lest he forfeit that boon as well.

The Mulzeymah did not take the news well. He left immediately for the Spiral Skein to sulk, where Mephala received him pitifully. She recommended he take some time to blow off steam, and Boethiah gladly placed him in one of her arena’s so he could take out his anger in front of a crowd. Caldra came looking for him not long after he left, and after wandering the Spider’s Web for over a week, on the 31st of Second Seed, 4E 216, she found him.

He was burnt out and moping in some grotto of the Skein, flipping over huge beetles and watching them struggle to right themselves. The Atronach had initially come to smack some sense into the Ebonheart, as he had an empire to run and time was of the essence, though upon encountering her miserable partner, she softened her approach and came to comfort him. Jun bemoaned the plight of the beetles, straining their utmost to take full control of themselves, only to be flipped again by some larger and more versatile entity. He leaned into her smoldering form and languished that his time in Apocrypha had granted him so much, but now feared it might be holding him back. He had hoped that in watching these insects struggle, they might provide a solution while he thought through what Mora said. Caldra sat beside him and observed the beetles as they wriggled and teetered. Finally, one with some sense figured out it could use the shells over its wings to push itself upright, and it was feet for only a moment before opening them wide to buzz away beyond Jun’s grasp. The Xiuthan mumbled to himself about using the source of the burden to free what lies inside. The Atronach turned to him and asked what was beneath _his_ burden, that being Apocrypha or perhaps Mora as a whole. He paced for a moment, then suddenly shouted happily and pulled Caldra up by her shoulders into an excited squeeze. She had barely got the words out to ask him what he had discovered by the time he had already run off to pursue his lead.

The First Koh-Nassa confidently burst into the Fields of Regret, the realm of the Daedric Prince of Bargains, Clavicus Vile. He wanted to strike a deal with the Daedra away from Mora’s innumerable prying eyes. Vile was intrigued to have such an accomplished warmonger at his doorstep, as the Xiuthan had been utterly negligent in his worship since defeating Vulthurzin. He appeared before Jun as a mighty Skaafin, lithe and sallow daedra with rigged horns like an antelope, and eagerly asked what he had come to bargain for. The Lord Emperor attested that he had come to seek freedom once again, as just with the old Dov in Xiutha, he had outgrown his master. Jun reiterated what Mephala had told him, that her sibling was weakened by some twist of fate. Mora would only seek to curb his potential to keep full control over him, though Jun believed he must move past his reliance upon the Prince. Indeed, the Demon of Knowledge had foreseen that Jun may turn to Vile after storming out of Apocrypha for his tantrum, and permitted Clavicus to host him only so long as his offers would be too outrageous for the Champion to accept. In this way, Jun would find no other way to free himself from Mora’s grasp and eventually fall back into line. The very Palace that Jun once requested would become his prison. His soul had been bound to the keystone of the structure after it was pledged to Mora, and with the amber heart making him deathless he would never be free of it. Little did he consider that such limitations were mere challenges as opposed to impassable obstacles for the clever Xiuthan.

What Jun wanted from Vile was simple: the means to rip his Palace from Apocrypha, forming a new realm of Oblivion with himself as its Prince. The Daedra outstretched a hand to make that deal, though Jun added two key addendums: first he insisted the deal be no-strings-attached, and second, he wanted to do the rending himself. He also wanted the cost of such an action upfront before resigning himself to any pact. Vile scoffed that to let a mere mortal do the work would be impossible and dismissed the concept.

Jun puffed up his chest and mentioned that if the Prince was unable to provide such a simple request, he must be a whelp of a Daedra. He suggested that perhaps he would go to Mehrunes Dagon instead, as the Prince of Destruction had a history of granting swaths of Oblivion to mortals, as seen during the Oblivion Crisis. He suggested that the Master of Razors had proposed a sword that could slice though a Prince’s domain like a crescent blade through a sinner’s neck, and practically begged for the opportunity to make it. Jun feigned that he had only turned the offer down because he was worried that Dagon would not be responsible with such a weapon.

Not willing to suffer the indignance of being outsold by the brutish Demon of Destruction, Vile agreed to make Paar Jun a minor Daedric Lord and split his Palace off as the basis for his personal realm. However, the price for this would be heavy: the sacrifice of one of the Mulzeymah upon his altar, and the souls of ten thousand perfect innocents to be killed and offered. That would be no sentient citizen who had ever wilfully committed a crime or unspeakable act. Vile believed that this cost would be lower than total dominion over all existence or whatever Dagon would ask, while still being too high for Jun, so he may keep his word with Mora. To his astonishment, Jun nodded in acceptance of the terms without much hesitation. He then left the realm of the baffled Daedra and ventured to Xiutha to speak with his sister.

Nahkiir had grown her forces considerably since his last visit, with more Root Rangers than ever training within the walls of the xanmeer. Vulthurzin could be heard instructing new recruits in proper breath and the very basics of the Tongue, presumably in preparation for lessons in Ziirokein. He made no attempt to find the old Dov, and instead made haste for Toh-Dimik. He found his sister in a shallow pool beneath the Hist, meditating with a troupe of Spriggans. She was upset about being disrupted, though upon realizing that the source was her own brother he was immediately forgiven. She was more than glad to see him again and launched into a story of how she and Veysan had accidentally caught a sea-drake on their most recent fishing trip, though before she could get into the specifics she noticed that he was not in the mood for light-hearted camaraderie. Rather, there was a distinct darkness to his presence. He insisted the two speak privately, so she led him to her personal chambers in the secluded peak of the Xanmeer, though made sure to take a moment to clean away the clutter of a dozen half-emptied water jugs, sparse piles of dirty clothes, and the forgotten coat of an Imperial dress uniform that was clearly too big for her. Once they were properly alone, Jun revealed his intent to ascend to godhood. 

The two Mulzeymahhe had always been closer with each other than their brothers. Their constant ambition to better themselves had often pushed them towards a mutual goal, and they delighted in the ruthlessness of the other. Yet for nearly a year, their divided interests had kept them apart so much that they hardly spoke. She could never have anticipated that their next proper meeting would be like this. For the first time, the legendarily quick-minded Nahkiir was at a loss for words. She could not believe what her brother suggested. Had all this time spent haggling with Daedra for power beyond comprehension driven him to complete insanity? Was he really this far gone?

Jun explained that the last great conqueror, Tiber Septim, had ascended to become a divine upon death. He was a Dragonborn and a tactician, and wielded a mighty automaton of Dwemer devising, but Jun believed himself to be at the head of powers far beyond what Talos had incurred. Atronachs, Mazken, Spiderkith; daedra of all kinds defected from their lords to serve him. Dov bowed to his mastery. Even the Red Mountain had submitted to his rule. He toasted and bargained with the Lords of Oblivion as if he were a Demiprince already. His Ambercores were deathless. He lived in Oblivion and held sway over mortals in a manner few before had achieved. There were even cults devoted to him, as well as his siblings. To Jun, he was practically a Daedra himself in all but recognition. He would be a Daedra eventually, and such Padomeic beings are a-temporal.

He sensed her unease and outright questioned her devotion to him. Nahkiir hesitated to reply. She could not refuse him, but neither could she rightly come to terms with what he proposed. Her conflict was visible to the Mulzeymah, and so he took a different approach. As a Daedra, he would have a paradise realm. There would be rivers of unimaginable wealth that could cure any disease with a look, grass softer than any fur that would close any wound with a touch, and cities of such majesty that all who lived there were as dragon-gods in their own right. He would rule this paradise and Tamriel, and the revelation they both wanted would finally come to pass. His little sister had always stood beside him at the precipice of his most ambitious deeds, always, and he hoped now as before and forever, she would again.

She stared at him, trying to find a fault, but his conviction matched his words. He had every discernible intention to carry out this grand plan. She asked what mighty price he must pay for this divinity and Jun told her, though he neglected to mention the necessary sacrifice of one of his siblings. He then cautioned that he could not rightly leave his empire for divinity until its security was guaranteed, and for this, he needed coordination of those Essential to his rule. He wanted Keksa and Veysan of his military, Hahfrin and her of his siblings, and finally Agni the apprentice. He tasked his sister to gather all those he had mentioned and bring them to meet in his Palace to plan their undertaking. Nahkiir asked why he had chosen the young Nord sorceress of all people, and Jun confided that he believed that the Pupils of Ink were more loyal to Mora than him, and he could not longer trust their council. Ulkrah was dead, and both Falion and Calcelmo were busy working for the artificers. She was the only practiced mage he knew that might possess the magical talent and ingenuity to serve his plan, and could be safely brought from her current operation without jeopardizing the rest.

One by one, on the 1st of Midyear, the five Essentials arrived in Apocrypha, and one by one Paar Jun brought them to the war table in his Chambers. Caldra, his chief strategist, was waiting for them as his sixth. The intricate maps of the Cartographer and scrawled yet detailed plans littered the table, with countless pieces of crumpled parchment around it on the floor. To each person, he gave one plan and charged them not to tell the others of their tasks. His deal with Vile had required him to adjust their previous agenda, and he could not allow any others to catch wind of this new version. The Combined Ebonheart Empire remained outright hostile to the Aldmeri Dominion, and he anticipated they would be sending spies and assassins after him and his most valuable friends. No matter what, their orders must not fall into the wrong hands.

To Keksa his War Lord, he instructed that she march six entire Legions and half the Diamond Marines to Morrowind to quell the Tog Vorah rebellion that had risen up against the Empire. They had taken over the ruins of the city of old Ebonheart on the coast of the Inner Sea, and were holding a crew of mages captive along with four artifacts intended for reconstruction. Neither must be harmed. She must also arrive there no later than the 16th of Sun’s Height, and remain in the ruins to prevent retaliatory attacks.

To Veysan his Imperial Admiral, he instructed that he gather together the ten siege ships that returned to Black Marsh and the five more that had been built since, as well as five Imperial ghost ships like those sent to sink in the Niben, and _The Headsman_. All were to be outfitted for a long journey. Half the cohort of Diamond Marines would be sent to crew these siege ships. From a station would arrive thirty long crates, two-dozen fragile crates, six shipments of exotic quarried stone, and one landstrider. The long crates were to be the ballast of the siege ships, two to each. The stone must be loaded evenly into three of the ghost ships, while the fragile crates and landstrider would sail with the other three. Then, the fleet would set off for the Summerset Isles. He must also leave no earlier than the 4th of Sun’s Height and lay anchor no later than the 18th of Sun’s Height. Special instructions detailing his destination and how to organize his ships was to be disclosed individually and at a later date. 

To Agni the sorceress, he instructed that she depart the artificers to join the tutelage of the Wizard Lord Neloth. She must hire a crew of both adept mages and manual laborers to aid in the construction of two huge rings, enchanted so that if a person were to pass through one they would appear out the other. They must both lay horizontal and be able to be deconstructed into four pieces. Each must be packaged with the utmost care and sent away. Her team would accompany and oversee the reassembly of one set in the center of Morrowind, while she would accompany the other heading south. The rings must be completed no later than the 20th of Midyear.

To Hahfrin his brother, he instructed to prepare the special constructs he had commissioned for transit down the Btharzaleft express, as well as twenty stone cut statues of a design to be disclosed individually and at a later date. They must leave Btharzaleft station no later than the 27th of Midyear.

Finally, to Nahkiir his sister, he instructed to rally her Root Rangers for Morrowind and slay the reavers that plague the province, spreading rumors of their allegiance to the non-existent Tog Vorah rebellion. The Ebonheart ruins must also be cleared and remain secure until the end of Sun’s Height. She must then spread her great warriors far and wide across the Empire, installing them as local protectors across the region to compensate for the departure of the majority of the Imperial army. They must do their utmost to protect the Empire in their absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book 6 at: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132019/chapters/71516961


End file.
